supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenizes 6th Birthday Party
Transcript is Having a Frozen Themed Party Dressed Up As Elsa Friends Dressed up in Princess Costumes and Mandy Dressed Up As Anna and Brian trying to hit Mandy Dressed Up as Reindeer and Ella Dressed Up as Rapunzel,Rio Dressed Up as a Snowman and Brain Dressed up as Renindeer Rio:Poopy Buttface Music Playing in the Background The Table We see Carrot Sticks,Sandwhiches,Chirps,Chips,Salad,Mini Hot Dogs The Ice Cream Corner we See Ice cream Tub of Strawberry,Mint,Vanillia,Chocolate,Cookies and Cream,Cookie Dough,Raspberry Mandy:Okay girls, the cake is on its way and it should be here anytime soon. Boys, I want you on your best behavior today. Do you understand? Brain:I HATE BEING A REINDEER Rio:Me too Mandy:Time for Presents Opens her Present from Jullia Kenzie:Wow Frozen Hairband Awesome Opens her Present from Ella Kenzie:Cinderella DVD and Disney fairies Pencil Case Opens her Present from Rio Kenzie:Wow Minnie Mouse Ipad Case Opens her Present from Brian Kenzie:Wow I got a Blue Angry Bird Gives Kenzie a Present in White Bag Kenzie:Wow Frozen Light Up Backpack Roman:Do you Like them Kenzie:Cool Mandy:We Got Frozen Bouncy Castle and Petting Zoo and we got a Frozen Movie to watch Roman:Soon Anna and Elsa Came along with Olaf see The Lady Holding a Disney Princess Shopper Bag Dressed Up As Anna and the other lady holding Frozen Tote Bag Dressed Up As Elsa Everyone:Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Kenzie Brain;Why don't you go to hell Grasp Roman:BRAIN Mandy:We will have Cake and Kenzie will Open her more Presents and then we watch Frozen Puts on Sherlock Episode:The Abominable Bride and turns the TV off Brain:No More Frozen Rio:Best Prank Ever Changed the Music From Frozen To F*** The World By Lil Wayne Mandy:And them Brain Changed the Music Roman:Brian I Don't want Kenzie and Her Friends to hear these Bad words Puts Frozen Music Back On Roman:I Thought we got rid of it Mandy:We forgot it was still there Gives Kenzie a Disney Princess Shopper Bag Kenzie:Wow My Little Pony Notebook,Lip Blams,Disney Princess Shirt,Disney Princess Activity Book and Elsa Crown,Frozen Wallet and Frozen Fever Book and Princess and the Frog DVD and also I got Princess Peach Plush Brian:Can Frozen Stop Rio:Yes Lets Replace it with Gangnam Style their plan to sabotage the BGM is backfired thanks to parental controls Brian: Aw, man! Roman:Ill Get the Popcorn Friends Dad:Ill Get the Drinks Granddad Robert:and Ill Get the Sweets Gives Kenzie Her Own Frozen Tote Bag Kenzie:Wow I got Small Minnie,My Little Pony DVD,and Trolls Underwear and Socks,Thanks Elsa Lady dressed up as Elsa:You Welcome Lady Dressed Up as Anna:Its time to take you on a Special Adventure gives Popcorn to the Guests,Kartys Dad Gives the Guests Drink of Blue Lemonade and Granddad Robert Gives the Guests Sweets Lady as Anna:Are you Ready Birthday Girl? Kenzie:Yes Mandy Press Play it was Sherlock The Abominable Bride not Frozen Roman:Come On we don't wanna miss The Abominable Bride,Hold on someone changed from Frozen into The Abominable Bride Guest with Blonde Hair:Mummy its not Frozen Roman:Boy WHAT HAPPEND TO FROZEN Brian:WE HATE FROZEN Roman:KENZIE IS TOO YOUNG TO WATCH THAT STORT OF THING Puts on Frozen movie Rio: That movie sucks. Brian: Yeah, let's go poop on the screen. (Brian and Rio run up, pull down their pants and poop on the screen, then they run off) Kenzie: No no no no no no no no no no no no no! Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Birthday Transcripts Category:Party Transcripts